


将我豢养

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Orcs, 兽人paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：猞猁托尔芬×白雪公主克努特灵感来源：https://m.weibo.cn/2549228714/4585678500799109https://www.rd.com/article/wild-lynx-on-property/https://www.readersdigest.ca/travel/canada/canada-lynx-bond/Summary：被猞猁豢养的小公主的故事
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	将我豢养

01.

克努特平生第一次走出王宫，是被他的父亲斯韦恩王赶出去的。

过去半年里，身边的家臣一个接一个地被赶走，他始终默默忍受。直到拉格纳被放逐的那天，一向沉默内敛的他再也克制不住与斯韦恩王争执了起来。

斯韦恩王早就看他不顺眼，借机也将他赶了出去，扬言要他带回兽人的肉才会恢复他的继承权，准许他再回城堡。

兽人一族曾是整个王国疯狂捕猎的对象。他们有人类的外表，却也能化形为野兽，传说吃下他们的肉和血即可长生不死。

在几百年狂热的屠杀间，兽人数量锐减，几乎被捕杀殆尽。眼下连一丝踪迹都未被人发现，更别提猎杀了。这几乎是一个不可能完成的任务。斯韦恩王发出这样的御令，等同于是将克努特完全流放了。

可怜的小公主又冷又饿，在好心猎户的指点下，终于找到了拉格纳被放逐前为他准备的小屋。

幸运的是，坐落在森林里的小屋历经风吹雨打依然是个坚实的避风港，能为他提供暂时的栖身之所，甚至因为前不久还有人打扫，只积了一层薄薄的灰，稍微清洁便能住人，御寒的衣物和被褥都是簇新的，生活用品、取暖的木柴燃料一应俱全。

不幸的是，除了豆类和少许冻菜，里面一份食物都没有。

这意味着一旦吃完随身携带的面包，不食人间烟火的小公主就得自己在森林里获取猎物了。于他而言简直和回到城堡夺回自己的继承权一样困难。他几乎没有任何打猎的经验。

——这该怎么做？

克努特绞尽脑汁回想自己在书上看过的陷阱，捡拾枯树枝丫仿造了一个，随后躲在不远处静静地等待猎物上钩。等到落下的雪花将他彻底埋没在雪堆里，预想中的食物——野兔或是别的小动物也没有落入陷阱。

他冻得瑟瑟发抖，耗散的能量使得饥饿感无限放大。因为不确定什么时候能捕来新鲜食物，余下的面包被撕成等额的条状，一天规定自己只能吃两顿。今天的量已经吃完了。眼见天色渐晚，他不得不起身返回木屋。

目前来说，木柴和水还算充足。克努特舍不得用珍贵的水来洗澡，稍稍洗了把脸后又用余下的水泡了个脚，这才略感舒服地爬回了床上。

临睡前他饮用了一些酒，促使身体变得暖和些。可嗷嗷待哺的五脏六腑并未得到任何慰藉，依然叫嚣着饥饿。

克努特翻来覆去，强迫自己入睡，却一直不得安寝。

屋内的蜡烛早已熄灭，只留了一小团取暖用的炉火。孤狼的嗥叫涉过重重密林抵达木屋旁边。窗外摇晃的树影像是鬼魅的爪牙，在凛冽的寒风中肆意舞动。

他很害怕，既不敢哭也不敢闭眼，精神高度紧张地注意着屋外的风吹草动，总担心门没有拴好，会有肉食的野兽扑门而入。

“咚。”一声异响惊得他差点尖叫出声。窗外一闪而过的兽影更令克努特惊恐万分。他鼓起勇气拾起火把，悄悄地走到门口查看门锁的情况。忽然发现从门缝中透出一道奇怪的阴影。

——怎么回事？

这道门缝并不严实，经常会透光进来。可现在那道光不见了，似乎被什么东西遮得严严实实。

克努特顿时毛骨悚然起来：难道有什么东西正在门外伺机而动吗！

他再不敢在门口多待，赶紧将椅子和木柜之类的重物推向门口，试图堵住门，不让外面的怪物进来。本就饿到极点，经此一事后他更是疲倦不已，上床后也顾不上继续害怕，倒头就睡了。

第二天悠悠醒转，克努特坐起身子呆了会儿才想起昨晚惊魂事件，又吓得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。所幸天光大盛，他总算鼓起勇气移走遮挡物，去查看门口的情况。门外空空如也，昨夜徘徊的野兽似乎丧失兴趣走开了。

他松了口气，却低头发现了一只死兔子。

——哪里来的死兔子？

克努特很是疑惑，又担心野兽在附近窥探耐心等了会儿，确认周围风平浪静后才将兔子拾回了屋里。

不远处的树林里，一只猞猁正透过灌木丛窥伺着那边的动静。见克努特把兔子拿进屋内，这才满意地咕噜了一声。

托尔芬是昨天下午遇上这个人类的。那拙劣的陷阱哪怕是最愚蠢的熊都能一眼看穿，更别提狡猾的野兔。布置陷阱捉兔子，简直就是痴心妄想。

冬日的森林里很少有人类来。即便有，也是猎人。像克努特这样衣着光鲜弱不禁风的男孩更是少之又少，也因此激起了他的好奇心。

年轻的猞猁躲在远处盯着金发男孩观察了一下午，对这家伙拙劣的捕猎技巧嗤之以鼻，然而见对方一无所获垂头丧气地回去时，不知怎么动了恻隐之心，捉了只兔子送到了那家伙的门口。

偏偏这个人类又笨又胆小，压根不敢开门，等到早上的时候，那只兔子的尸体早就僵透了。

想到这茬，托尔芬不屑地“啧”了一声，打了个哈欠，准备返回自己的巢穴睡觉。他们一族非常特殊，有人形和兽形两种形态。兽化虽然是最原始的面目，但不能永久维持，必须化成人形才能休息到位。而在森林里，没有武器的人形状态是十分危险的。至少兽化时还能通过吼叫和气味威慑敌人。

他转身便要返巢。猛然望见克努特又从房间里走了出来，在室外架起了烤架。

——等等，这是要干什么？

托尔芬满脸疑惑地看着克努特生起火，将只剥了一半皮的兔子架到火上烤了起来。

托尔芬：“……”笨蛋！你连剥皮都剥不动吗！

被他猜中了。好几天都未进食蛋白质的克努特拼尽全力也只剥下一小部分兔子皮，剔骨切块更是无力，只得用最简单的方法烤制。

不过即使做法简单，他也精心准备了撒制用的香料，只待烤出油脂后撒上一层。

托尔芬：“……”在森林里用这么味重的辛香料，真不怕其他野兽闻风而动吗？

他简直气得半死。这个人类不仅笨，而且蠢。害得他不得不又多逗留了一会儿功夫，守着附近不让其他食肉、食腐的野兽进入才得以回家。

回到家后的托尔芬迫不及待变成了人形。

“该死，你又不穿衣服！”姐姐悠瓦嫌弃地扔了一件袍子过去。

“我刚变成人形！”

悠瓦哪会理会他，做了个鬼脸就去帮母亲处理兽皮。他们一家人住在深山另一头，与克努特的木屋相距甚远，必须通过一条狭窄的山路才能抵达，几乎没有什么人类发现过他们。一旦被发现，就意味着再度转移。

毕竟“非我族类其心必异”是人类最难以根除的行为准则了。

“你怎么早上才回来？”父亲托尔兹走过来关切地问道。

“遇到一个年轻的人类贵族。”托尔芬老实说道，“住在山腰那边，一个人。”

托尔兹点了点头：“我以为那间木屋的主人是一个中年男人。”

“可能易主了。不知道这家伙大冬天来这儿做什么，他什么也不会，连兔子也不会捉。贵族只会吃。”托尔芬抱怨道，“而且他还有一头耀眼的金发，身上的斗篷也是该死的惹眼的红色，在雪地里简直太过显眼。”

“他很漂亮？”

“比姐姐好看一百倍。”托尔芬撇了撇嘴，不情不愿地承认克努特的美貌。

“我听到了！你这臭小子！”悠瓦在远处骂道。

“所以你捕了兔子给他？”托尔兹温和地问道。

“……是的。”托尔芬迟钝地意识到问题的严重性。他似乎违背家规和人类有了接触，尽管不知道父亲是怎么发现的，“对不起父亲，我下次不会这样了。”

托尔兹没有批评他的意思，只是说道：“这么冷的天，没有猎人会进山里来。我想他也许有什么难处，并不是来找我们的。”

托尔芬深以为然：“他连兔子都不会捉，这么笨，绝对不可能是来找我们的。”

托尔兹笑了笑：“就算是来找我们的也无妨。现在大雪封山寸步难行。等开春我们就要搬到别处去给悠瓦举办婚礼了，到时候也看看能不能遇到合适的女孩，给你定门亲事。”

百年前的屠杀过后，兽人数量稀少。不过好在能凭借气味在人群中寻找同类，可找到适龄并合眼缘的伴侣仍非易事。于是早早定下婚约便成了约定俗成，他的姐姐悠瓦十二岁就订了婚。

但这并不是绝对的，悠瓦与未婚夫熟悉了几年后才决定组建家庭。期间若是一方觉得不妥当，依旧可以悔婚。介于目前女性兽人稀少的情况，决定权都在女方手里。从某种意义上来说，托尔芬十七岁还没订婚也算合情合理……好吧是有些晚了。

“真的会有人看上托尔芬这臭小子吗？”悠瓦调侃道，“脾气坏，也一点都不可爱。”

“悠……姐姐！”托尔芬生气地喊道，当着父亲的面他可不敢直呼姐姐的名字。要是托尔兹不在，他绝对会和悠瓦打一架，哪怕他从小到大都没赢过。这涉及到身为雄兽的尊严。

海尔加无奈地挡在剑拔弩张的姐弟俩之间：“好了托尔芬，快去洗漱睡觉吧。”

托尔芬怒气冲冲地离开了。

02.

虽然昨晚被姐姐调侃了一番，也收到了来自父亲的“警告”，托尔芬依然不由自主地跑到了克努特栖居的小屋门前。

他凑在窗户前望了望，喷出的炽热鼻息在玻璃窗上形成一团白雾。屋里空空荡荡，一个人也没有。

——该不会又不死心地去捉兔子了吧？

托尔芬也说不清楚为什么自己对那个人类格外在意，当即循着地上残留的气息找了过去。

克努特果然在收拾之前的那个陷阱，他很郁闷为什么自己的陷阱完好无损，连上钩的猎物都没有。

托尔芬：“……”这么傻到底为什么要来山里荒野求生。

今天的小公主仍旧一无所获，失望地饿着肚子回了自己的木屋。照此情形，不必等春天来，他就会饿死在自己的木屋里。

克努特回到房间默默祈祷。哪怕祈祷没有留下那些看护他的家臣，也没能留下拉格纳，更是无法改变自己被放逐的命运，可似乎现在唯一能做的事就是祷告了。

愿酒杯永不干涸，盘中永远盛有面包。

“咚。”又是轻轻的一声响动。

克努特疑惑地打开门，惊讶地发现自己的门口又出现了一只剥好皮的兔子。他没有第一时间拾起兔子，而是虔诚地抬头望天，不禁怀疑这来源不明的食物是由上天赐予。

“感谢神……”他喃喃着把食物拿了进去。

躲在远处的托尔芬左等右等，始终没等他出来架起烤架。

——剥了皮都不知道怎么吃吗？

他忍不住从藏身的角落里走出来，蹑手蹑脚地凑到窗边偷偷打量。

克努特脱下了斗篷，只穿一件蓝色的束腰外衣。他扎起那头漂亮的金发，堪称雀跃地切下一块块兔肉，依次倒进翻滚的汤锅里，哼着似有若无的小曲搅洒下调味料搅拌着，为有一顿难得的大餐而感到欣喜。

呃，好像昨天也有一顿不明不白的大餐。

托尔芬又好气又好笑。没想到娇生惯养的贵族也会料理食物。透过超强的嗅觉，他仿佛闻到了浓郁鲜美的肉汤味，忍不住发出了低吼。

“谁？”克努特察觉异响猛地站了起来，望见正趴在窗口往屋里看的大猞猁，顿时吓得魂飞魄散，哆哆嗦嗦一句话也讲不出来。

托尔芬没想到自己被发现了，走也不是，留下来也不是，就这么杵在窗前和克努特两两对望。

克努特的内心是崩溃的，一只强壮的大猞猁出现在自己的木屋前，好似随时会闯进来。他瑟瑟发抖地呆在原地，不知该怎么办才好。

——用火吗？还是拿起他从未杀过活物的刀？

他深吸了几口气，强迫自己冷静下来。余光瞥见正在锅上的兔肉，心中已然有了一个主意。

克努特费力地端起铁锅，依恋不舍地将它推出了门外，然后飞快关上了门，疯狂祈祷猞猁在吃完兔肉后会马上离开。

大猞猁很快离开了窗前。他小心翼翼踱到门后，果然听到了大快朵颐的喝汤声，吊着的心稍稍放松了下来，安慰自己等猞猁吃饱喝足后就不会对自己产生兴趣了。

门外的托尔芬狼吞虎咽地吃着兔肉汤。

纵使从前也吃过人类的料理，但因为入冬后下山不易，加之尽可能减少与人类接触，以防被发现，母亲海尔加已经很少再以人类的手法烹饪食物了。反正他们的兽形状态连生肉都不在话下，盐、胡椒、香草等佐料俨然成了奢侈的调味品，只有重大节日才会拿出来品尝一二。没想到这个人类房子里储存了这么多。

他咽下锅里的所有肉块后才意犹未尽地反应过来，自己似乎吃完了给克努特准备的晚餐，不免心生愧疚。

托尔芬回到窗前想再看看克努特，不料却发现对方拿了一块布把窗完全遮住了，什么也看不清。

——小气的人类。明明兔子都是自己抓的。

那股难得的内疚顷刻间烟消云散。

托尔芬拿爪子洗了洗脸，振作精神又往林中跑去。

待屋外的响动彻底平息后，克努特适才摘下“窗帘”窥探外界的情况。那只猞猁好像已经离开了。他松了口气，把只剩残羹冷炙的汤锅拖了回来，无限哀戚地想着自己又要饿肚子了。

然而没过多久，门口又传来了动静。

克努特战战兢兢地透过门缝往外看——地上竟然又有一只剥好的兔子！

这到底是怎么回事？

他出门把兔子拿起，鬼使神差地抬头望见了躲在灌木丛里正往这儿看的猞猁。联想到往日种种细节，思路一下子被打开了，混沌不解的事瞬间有了清晰的源头可溯。

原来这几天的兔肉都是这只猞猁给他的吗？可是，这真的会发生吗？一只猞猁会照顾一个人？

克努特没有马上躲开，而是站在门口对上了猞猁的眼睛。

猛兽的眼睛照旧凶狠锐利，他却从中看到了一丝怪异的温柔和恋慕，如同一个普通人类一般，全无恶意和邪念。

他情不自禁地上前走了两步，罕见地从一头不会说话的野兽身上找到了一丝被关心的感动。自从拉格纳走后，他已经很久没有得到他人的关怀和照顾了。

克努特把兔子拿回了屋子重新烹饪，将其中一半放到门口，示意猞猁来吃，随即赶紧把门掩上，透过门缝观察。然而猞猁仅仅上前闻了闻，并没有动口的迹象，像猫似的叫了两声后走开了。

03.

那天之后，猞猁几乎每天都会带来一只肥美兔子、狍子或者小鹿，静静地蹲在屋外，只等克努特料理完分一杯羹。一人一猞猁达成了良好的默契，一方捕猎，一方料理。

逐渐地，克努特也不再害怕它了，甚至把这头通人性的猞猁当做了倾诉的对象，只是还不敢离得太近。

托尔芬也允许对方逗留在自己的三米范围内，不过通常他都是吃完自己那份的食物就潇洒走人，极少数时候才会打着哈欠懒洋洋地趴下来听克努特的唠叨。

克努特给他起了个名字，叫Kitty。

——活见鬼！我是公的！而且是只猞猁！不是那些爱撒娇的猫！

他觉得这个人类真是烦人和啰嗦，仗着以为自己听不懂人类语言有什么就说什么，好话坏话都讲。

从那些没有前因后果的低落抱怨中，托尔芬知道了他的名字，知道了克努特是国王的次子，是被自己的父亲放逐到此地的，除了那座木屋外别无栖身之所，隐隐和他们的处境有些类似，不由生了几分同病相怜的感慨。

一切悲剧的始作俑者都是人类自己。猜忌、矛盾、争议，容不下第二种声音。听说入冬后平民的日子更不好过。好歹他们还能捕猎食物，而佃户交租之后只剩一把可怜的口粮熬过冬天，还要留些等来年播种，奴隶更是一无所有。

托尔芬看着克努特还算光鲜的模样颇为自得。要不是他，小公主恐怕早就灰头土脸乃至饿死了吧。

他从地上爬了起来，抖动着浑身的皮毛尽情舒展自己曲线优美的身躯。肢体肌肉起伏舒张有力，充满着兽性的美感。

“你要走了？”克努特赶紧从椅子上站了起来。

托尔芬好奇地望了他一眼。

小公主嚅嗫着说道：“你走了，还会再回来的吧？”

——说什么傻话呢。我要是不回来，你就得饿死，我当然会回来。

猞猁犹豫再三，终究是上前在克努特紧张地颤栗的情况下，用鼻子安抚性地蹭了蹭对方的手。

——一股子奶香味，好像是没有断奶出窝的幼崽。

他一步三回首，直到那抹绮丽的金色彻底看不见了，才头也不回地踏入幽邃的森林里。

在托尔芬看来，人类都是笨蛋，眼前这个更是尤其蠢钝。

晚间他叼着猎物重新出没在木屋附近时，意外闻到了一股陌生的属于狼的气味——并不是偶然路过而是逗留许久。

他吃了一惊，因为早些时候已经将木屋四周十英里的范围标记成了自己的领地。森林里的动物向来有领地意识，不会那么没脑子擅自入侵，毕竟也不想和有智慧的兽人起冲突。

越接近木屋，那股充满敌意的气味便愈发浓烈。托尔芬心中起了不好的预感，加快脚步朝木屋奔去。

最令人担心的事还是发生了。克努特竟然没有分辨屋外的究竟是谁，径直打开门将狼迎了进去……

——蠢货！

他顾不上嘴里的食物，立刻咆哮着冲进了屋内。万幸的是狼并没有伤到小王子分毫，两人正相隔着架起的铁锅两两相望，他立刻挡在了克努特面前。

克努特的手间沾满了鲜血，但并不是他的。再看看狼鲜血淋漓的伤口上赫然插着一把刀，便知方才开门时克努特也没有完全大意，至少拿了一样趁手的武器。

“Kitty！”克努特看到他的时候很是惊喜，本以为自己即将殒命于此，谁曾想那只贴心的猞猁在千钧一发之际赶过来了。

托尔芬没有回头，抖动了一下耳朵以作回应。他龇牙咧嘴地威赫着面前这只饿极的狼，心想着该如何把对方赶出去才好，留在室内只会给克努特带来二次伤害，眼前可是一场避无可避的恶战。

狼自然认得托尔芬的气息。山林生活的肉食野兽都闻到过兽人残留的气味。若换做平时，它肯定是不愿与猞猁起正面冲突。可它着实饿了太久，这个人类显然比那些狡猾的兔子、敏捷的鹿好捕得多。

托尔芬警觉地意识到狼的凶狠异常，唯恐拖久了事态恶化，当机立断扑了上去，带着浑身是血的狼滚出了门外。

两兽相争，不可避免互相撕咬。饥肠辘辘的恶狼看到什么就咬什么，很快与托尔芬撕咬成一团。

“小心！Kitty！”

克努特拿着铁钎有些害怕地从屋里跟了出来。狼和猞猁的体型相仿，一时半会还真看不出是谁会获胜。

托尔芬又气又急。这个愚蠢的人类，他都已经把狼带走了还不将门关拢锁好，等着狼二次进入吗？只是他已无心去管，怒吼着用锋利的爪子和尖牙在狼的喉咙及身上持续不断地进攻着。

屋前的雪自落下后始终洁白如一，厚厚的一层铺在地面上，像一块纯净的画布，从未被污秽玷污。此时，喷如泉涌的鲜血像是画家手中吸饱了颜料的画笔轻轻抖在画布上，瞬间便是一大片。殷红花朵悉数盛放，让圣洁的白都沾染了一丝不详、壮烈的红。

即便艰难，身形矫健敏捷的猞猁还是略胜一筹。他努力要将狼带远些，可恶狼不依不饶地想要接近克努特，害得他也颇为辛苦。

最终，托尔芬筋疲力尽地咬断了狼的喉咙，重重地趴在一旁急促地喘息，连从林中拾回他俩的晚饭和把狼尸拖走的力气都没有了。

余光间，克努特仍旧握着铁钎站在原地颤栗不已，紧张地望向这边。

不用照镜子他也知道自己现在这副嗜血的模样。野兽终究是野兽，哪怕拥有化形为人的能力，骨子里仍是野兽。

捕杀狼时血脉偾张的激动和亢奋至今尚未平息，他躺在冰冷的雪地里努力保持清醒与冷静，克制平息着杀戮冲动。随着肾上腺素急剧衰退，撕裂伤、咬伤的剧痛姗姗来迟，愈发猛烈地叫嚣了起来。

再躺一会儿。再躺一会儿他就回家去。不知道父亲母亲见到他受伤后会作何反应，会不会就此锁着他不让他出来。

要是他不能出来了，克努特该怎么办。

“Kitty……你还好吗？”克努特走上前来，有些忌惮地想要伸手抚摸托尔芬，却被猞猁龇牙咧嘴的模样吓得缩回了手。

他定了定神，抱有一丝希望地想猞猁也许只是疼极了在吓唬他，于是孤注一掷地小心抱起猞猁没有受伤的躯干，想把他拖回自己的木屋去。

托尔芬可不允许自己沦落到被一个人类拖拉的丢脸境地，强撑着爬进了木屋中，不管自己身上的血迹直接往烧得正旺的炉边一趴，再不理会克努特的小动作。

克努特紧随其后，手上还拿着一大块刚刚剁下来的狼肉。为了剁下这块肉，白皙娇嫩的手都被猎猎冷风冻得红肿。

他把未经加工的肉放在了托尔芬面前，谁知猞猁嫌弃地别过了脸。

——老子捕了好吃的兔子，才不屑吃这干柴的狼肉。

“你必须吃，吃了才有力气。”克努特不依不饶，顾不得衣物上的脏污，稍稍清洁过自己的手后便拿过绷带和止血的草药在托尔芬身上涂抹了起来。

骤然出现的刺痛激得猞猁连连发出不满地咆哮。克努特起初还略显战战兢兢，小心翼翼地处理着伤口，后来发现猞猁不过是虚张声势，随即动作幅度大了些，伤口反而很快消毒包扎完成。

“明天你还要来找我。”他抱着膝盖坐在昏昏欲睡的猞猁身边，又将披在猞猁身上的毯子往上拉了拉，严肃道，“我会给你换绷带、换药，知道了吗？”

猞猁哼哧哼哧地呼吸着，不知道有没有听进去。

04.

受伤的事被父亲知道后果然遭到了一顿教训。他每天给克努特送食物的行迹也一并败露。不过父亲并没有勒令他从此不准去找克努特，也未限制他的自由，只一再提醒不要暴露自己的身份。

母亲也不觉得儿子认为旁人厨艺更佳是种冒犯，感慨克努特的包扎手法一流，她不需要再做额外的补充处理。

托尔芬暗自庆幸自己编的谎话成功蒙混过关。他把克努特摘得干干净净，父母以为他是偶遇恶狼夺食所以才打了起来，半点都没往守护人类那边想。

——也有可能他们早已猜到这事与克努特的安危脱不了干系，仅仅是没有说。总之克努特不会饿死，托尔芬仍能风雨无阻地每天带食物去他那里。

只是如今他不再蹲在门外等自己的那份，克努特会敞开门让它进去。

托尔芬很看不上那间小小的屋子，特别是进入后还可能被克努特抓着擦爪子，更让他感到十分不满。然而对方始终没有把食物端出来的意思，他只好纡尊降贵地踏足人类的居住地。

一旦锁上门，什么时候走就由克努特说了算。这个过分的人类得寸进尺地把他关在自己的屋子里，直到托尔芬忍无可忍地挠门才放他离开。

今天略有些奇怪。

一般情况下，小王子不会在室内穿着那件厚重的红斗篷。可今天他却在盛出托尔芬的那份食物后迅速裹上了斗篷，随后在椅子上蜷缩成一团，抱着一杯热茶气息奄奄地喝着，仿佛料理食物的一系列动作耗光了他所有的体力。

托尔芬一边吃一边好奇地打量着他。

克努特放下茶杯，蹲下身子摸了摸他的头：“吃完就回去吧。我先去睡一会儿。”说罢回到了床上。

他几乎盖了三条被子，还有那件厚重的斗篷，可依旧冷得瑟瑟发抖，不停地在被子里哆嗦着。

托尔芬走上前蹲在床边看着把自己埋在被子山里的小公主，意外发现克努特的双颊红得吓人。嘴唇苍白干涸，好像那杯热茶从未到过他的嘴边。

他收起利爪，用厚厚的肉垫探了探克努特的额头，勉强得出一个结论——克努特发烧了。

——整天在屋子里还会发烧，真是蠢。

托尔芬的利爪不停挠着地面，发泄那股没来由的焦躁。他来到门前研究了一下锁，接着扭头望了在床榻上昏睡的克努特。灵活的爪子顺利地勾住门把，小心翼翼地将门虚掩。

一道矫健的身影快速蹿进了树林间。

克努特迷迷糊糊醒来时惊讶地发觉自己的口中的味道恐怖得可怕。又苦又涩还带着一股血腥味，好像把蟾蜍捣成汁又混进了最难以下咽的草药，令他几欲作呕，挣扎着就要起身找水来喝。

等等……

胡乱摸索的手好像碰到了什么毛茸茸的东西。

他大惊失色，几乎尖叫着往后倒退，险些跌下床去。惊魂未定之时才看清那团毛茸茸的东西不是别的奇怪生物，而是猞猁。

托尔芬正趴在他身边呼呼大睡，用自己柔软火热的皮毛分给人类一点温暖体温。睡梦中发热出汗的克努特不自觉地把另两条被子和斗篷踢到了一旁，要不是猞猁死死压住他的被角，恐怕最后一条被子也难以幸存。

他望向一片狼藉的地面，立刻认出散落在地的草药和诡异的残骸都不是屋内固有的，后知后觉地联想到：或许是这只猞猁寻来了对病症有奇效的药草，嚼碎了喂到他嘴里，还贴心地跑到床上来充当火炉，使他免于受冻以致病情加重。

克努特情不自禁地流露出感激的表情。方才的尖叫声终究是把猞猁吵醒了，托尔芬打了个哈欠，没声好气地瞥了克努特一眼，见对方面色红润身体大好，站起来抖动了两下就准备下床。

“等等！”克努特抱住他的身体，兴奋而感动地问道，“是你采来药材给我的吗？”

——这鬼地方难道还有第二个人吗？

他小小地挣扎了一下，而后任由克努特抱着不撒手。

“谢谢你，Kitty。”

——感谢前先弄清楚对方的性别啊！我是雄性！

托尔芬还来不及道完心中怨念，一件始料未及的事情发生了。

“啾。”克努特亲了一下他毛茸茸的额头。

托尔芬活活被吓呆了，他怎么也没想到克努特竟然会亲自己。哪怕他现在是猞猁形态，也足以让他羞愤交加了。

“你、你到底是什么……”然而未等他做出反应，克努特又惊恐地指着他颤声问道。

托尔芬猛地打了个寒颤，疑惑地低头看向自己，顿时心叫不好。

兽人的化形情况都可自行操控，像托尔芬这样十七八岁的大孩子更是如鱼得水，变化自如。可眼下他却在不经意间重新变成了人形，赤身裸体，只保留了属于猞猁的尾巴和耳朵。

更糟糕的还在后头。

——他当着一个人类的面、一个人类男孩的面，勃起了。

“你……你是个兽人，对不对？”克努特谨慎地提出了自己的判断。

托尔芬猛地反应过来人类对兽人的敌视和贪欲，立即上前掐住了克努特的脖子，语气森然地威胁道：“要是敢说出去，我就杀了你。你的父亲应该不会在乎你是生是死吧！”

倘若斯韦恩王真的在乎自己的儿子，就不会放任什么都不懂的克努特在山林间自生自灭了。

克努特的目光黯淡了一瞬，紧接着又焕发出无与伦比的光彩。他毫不畏惧地拉住托尔芬的手腕，郑重其事地保证道：“我绝对不会说出去。”

托尔芬依然危险地盯着他。

“所以……你可不可以先放开我。”小公主结结巴巴地说道，红润的脸蛋仿佛西红柿般又涨红了几分，“你的那个……一直顶着我。”

闻言，他的视线随之下移，惊觉自己勃起的阴茎正抵在对方的腿缝间，而自己正跨坐在克努特的身上，强有力地将人摁在床头。

托尔芬迅速松开了手，做了几个深呼吸重新化身成猞猁跑了出去。

05.

他百思不得其解自己怎么会在克努特的面前突然化形，旁敲侧击了父亲一番，始终得不出结论。

“爱人的一个吻，一次亲密接触，都有可能。”托尔兹有意无意地说道，“濒临发情的话，也会控制不住。”

怎么可能！他怎么会喜欢人类！他是雄性兽人，再怎么样也应该找一个女性兽人生一窝崽子才是。

“……所以，兽人和人类交媾的时候要格外小心。要是你一时冲动化身成了野兽，她可能会承受不住。”

托尔芬终于意识到不对劲，父亲的每一话似乎都直指克努特。他抬头看向父亲，托尔兹始终含着一缕意味不明的温和笑意。托尔芬咽了个口水，借口溜走了。

他煎熬了整整两天不去见克努特，到第三天时实在过于担忧对方生着病没有东西吃，索性抓了一只野鸽子上门探望。

彼时克努特的身体已然好了些，能裹着斗篷坐起身为自己煮点清淡的粥。他似乎并不担心托尔芬不再来，慢条斯理喝粥的同时还尽可能地多吃从前剩下的腌肉，浑不在意食物的存储情况。

明明之前他想尝一尝那些腌肉的时候，克努特只肯小气地割一点，全然不顾那些肉都是他弄来的。

“既然能变成人形，你能变回人吗？”小王子一边喝粥一边看向蹲在一旁的猞猁，“你也会说话，对不对？”

托尔芬也不是不想变形，就是害怕会重蹈覆辙，再现当时的糗态。

见半天没有回应，克努特放下碗走了过来，在同样的位置落下一个如出一辙的吻。

托尔芬：“……”真见鬼了，被克努特一亲就会变成人。

他恼羞成怒地扯过一旁的薄毯蔽体，恶狠狠地说道：“你到底有什么魔法？”

——能做到如此地步的只能是巫师了吧？长那么漂亮，女巫也极有可能。

“没有，我是普通人。”克努特笑眯眯地递过一碗薄粥，“你见过哪个巫师或者女巫连捉兔子都不会的吗？”

托尔芬将就着喝了两口粥，皱了皱眉头犟嘴道：“那可说不准。”

“我要是巫师，就不会连发烧吃什么药都搞不清。”他换上一脸严肃的表情，“谢谢你……救了我一命又喂养了我这么久。”

男孩恶劣地笑了起来：“光是嘴上道谢就行了吗？”

“那要怎么办？”克努特不解地嘀咕道，“我不是也每次给你烹饪食物嘛，而且最好的肉都留给你吃……”

托尔芬放下碗，大摇大摆地朝克努特走去。

尽管那只健壮的猞猁已然化形成比他矮上一个头的男孩，但小王子仍旧忍不住倒退了一步，似乎还能从男孩锐利的眼神中发现野性的痕迹。

最终他无路可退，被托尔芬逼到了床上，一脸惴惴不安地望着俯在自己身上的男孩，不知道接下来会发生什么。

“你知道要是兽人被人类认出后会怎么样吗？”

“会……怎样？”克努特紧张地问道。

“如果是女人，就让她们怀上幼崽。兽人的血脉很强大，就算和人类交配生下来的也是兽人。如果是男人，就在配种后杀掉。”他随意扯谎，不出意外地从小公主漂亮的灰蓝色眼底看到了面目狰狞的自己。

“所以……你是女孩子？”克努特狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

托尔芬：“……”他恼羞成怒地抡起枕头砸到了克努特身上，“我是公的！”

“Kitty，你很不擅长说谎。”小王子躲开枕头轻描淡写地说道，“那副凶悍模样也假的很。要是想杀了我的话，你早就动手了吧，不会等到今天。”

托尔芬心说他要是早知道自己会对着一个人类发情就不会每天过来送吃的了，活该让这家伙在森林里饿死。

“我不叫Kitty！”他凶巴巴地嚷嚷道。

“那你叫什么？”

“……托尔芬。”他不情不愿地向克努特介绍了自己，以免接下来还要被喊那过分可爱的昵称。

“好，托尔芬。”克努特点了点，“所以……你以后还会来找我的吧？”

托尔芬睨了他一眼，目光移至别处不屑地说道：“只是这个冬天。春天我就要订婚了。”

“和谁？”克努特抱着膝盖问道。

“和……一个女孩！对，和女性兽人。”他不可能会喜欢一个人类男孩。

“哦。”克努特想了想，“你们只能和同类人结婚吗？”

“嗯。”

“她也是兽人吗？哪一种？叫什么名字，长什么样？”

托尔芬：“……我不知道。”毕竟连能不能订婚都是没影的事，更别提虚无缥缈的未婚妻了。

“你要和一个不认识的人订婚？”

“你们贵族不也是这样吗？”他嘴硬道。

克努特露出了然的微笑，那笑意落在托尔芬眼中却刺眼至极。

“你笑什么？”

“我在想……你是不是根本就还没有订婚对象。”他慢吞吞地说着，“即使是贵族，至少也能说出对方的名字、领地和爵位。”

托尔芬一时语塞，恼羞成怒道：“我要走了！”

“等等。”克努特忍笑阻拦了对方的虚张声势，“除了能变成野兽外，你们的其他习性是不是和人类一样？能活多久？”

“比普通人类长寿一点，自愈能力好一点。”他指了指自己的心脏，“只要不是砍下头，刺入心脏也不会无妨，仅仅会进入假死状态。”

“难怪你那时的伤好得那样快。”克努特还以为每只猞猁都有超强的自愈力，没想到竟是天赋异禀，“那喝你们的血吃你们的肉能长生不死也是假的？”

“当然。”托尔芬白了他一眼，“真有这种神效，我们干嘛不自己吃。”

“可你那时候，还是把血分给我了。”

托尔芬语塞，辩解道：“只不过为了增强你的抵抗力罢了。感谢我吧，若是没有我的血，你这会儿还躺在床上爬不起来。”

克努特“咯咯”笑了起来，谨慎地凑上去些，轻轻拉住托尔芬的薄毯。

室内并不算特别暖和，褪去皮毛的兽人男孩最初也不敢赤身裸体地待在室温之下。可现在却任由那条毯子滑落下来，露出骨肉云亭、赤裸劲瘦的上半身。他好像十分燥热，汗珠细密地攀附在鬓角，麦色的脸颊上晕开一团躁动的潮红。

“如果你真的订婚了，还会来找我吗？”

小公主怯怯试探的表情充满了彷徨和失落，令人根本无法克制欺负他的欲望。

托尔芬厚厚的嘴唇吐出刻薄的字眼：“不会。”

紧接着他又说道：“你又不跟我交配，我来找你做什么？开春后那群兔子就会大肆繁殖生子，你的烂陷阱就能派上用场了。”

克努特垂下了头，丰满的嘴唇跟着微微下瞥，浓密的金色眼睫也染上了一层沮丧的阴翳。

望着小公主低垂的眉眼，托尔芬不由砸吧了下嘴，琢磨自己是不是讲的太过分惹对方伤心。可他也不是什么好脾气的人，半点宽慰的话都不会说。

身旁陷入久久的寂静，托尔芬不自在地站起来准备离开：“我先回去了。”说罢就要重新变成猞猁。

谁料克努特一把抓住他尚未变形的手。

“干什么？”

克努特红着脸抬头看他，破罐破摔地说道：“交配。”他的声音细弱蚊吟，托尔芬耐着性子靠近了些才听清楚。

“什么？”

“和我……做爱……”

托尔芬一脸震惊地看着他。

“你快到发情期了，对不对？猞猁的发情期是2月，所以才要去订婚。”克努特磕磕绊绊地说道，“要是我……我也可以的话……”

“你是因为想让我一直给你捉兔子吃，才愿意和我交配的？”托尔芬伸手摸了摸克努特泛着粉色的美丽脸蛋，顺势直下触碰那扁平的小腹，毫不客气地调侃道，“可你也是雄性，没有办法给我诞育后代。”

“不是……”克努特的情绪愈发低落，“不是为了兔子……”

“那是为了什么？”

“因为……因为……”他绞尽脑汁思考了许久，心中陡然出现的答案更令他措手不及，实在难以启齿。

他也许是喜欢托尔芬的。当托尔芬尚且是猞猁的时候就是如此喜欢他，得知男孩可以变成人之后那种喜欢就沾上了情欲的成分，所以才会在听到对方即将订婚时内心是如此酸楚。

两人之间不光种族天差地别，连性别都不契合。

可冰天雪地的凛冬之中，唯有托尔芬与他互相拥抱着取暖。他曾于第一次狩猎失败后绝望地想或许春天永远不会到来，男孩却犹如神迹般出现在他身边，扶持着他、照顾着他直到严冬走向尾声。

托尔芬耐着性子等待克努特的回答，结果猝不及防地被吻了一下。

他本能地回应了那湿润柔软的嘴唇，将人压到了身下，情不自禁地与克努特激情热吻着，直至对方被口水呛到接连咳嗽。

蔽体的毯子早就不知落到哪儿去了，他赤身裸体地压在小王子的身上，就像一头野兽嗅闻一朵盛放的玫瑰花。

浓烈的欲望与萦绕周身的野性紧密交缠，望向克努特的眼神与瞄准普通猎物时别无二致，耸动的猞猁耳朵和不断摇晃的尾巴无时无刻不昭示着他的兴奋与享用佳肴的迫不及待。

“害怕么？”

克努特摇了摇头小声道：“你和雌性也是这样做的么？”

托尔芬愣了一下。坦率的说，他从小到大连人类女性都很少遇到，更别提同类了，性经验全无。尽管兽形才是他们最佳的状态，但因兽人之间也有体型之分，多数情况下都是维持人形状态交媾的。所以父亲才强调要注意避免失控，以防给对方造成伤害。

“不知道，不过你要是想让我用猞猁的形态干你，也可以。”他满不在乎地说道。

克努特把脸埋进了托尔芬的脖子里：“都可以……随便你。”

人类是无比脆弱的生物。骨骼、肌肉，无论付出多少努力都不可能与兽人比肩。

他努力用唾液给克努特做润滑和扩张，然而当他正式进入克努特身体的时候，小公主依然吃痛得直咬他的肩膀。幸亏这家伙没有锐利的牙齿，否则的话绝对会将他的胳膊咬出洞来。

两人交合的部分越绞越紧，托尔芬不得不反复亲吻安慰自己柔弱的配偶，好让自己能从紧致的后穴里稍稍退出，不至于立刻缴械投降。

克努特语无伦次地呜咽着，含糊不清地咒骂托尔芬的凶狠与不体贴，但咒骂声很快被下身传来一波又一波的春潮所覆盖，变成一阵阵欲求不满的呻吟。

托尔芬啃咬着王子光洁的胸膛和乳头，如标记领地般在克努特的身上也留下属于自己的印记。

交媾的兽人会在彼此身上留下自己的味道。他竭力将自己的气味蹭到克努特的身上，想让配偶走在森林时浑身都散发着属于自己的气息。

小公主全身上下就没有一处不漂亮，哪怕在穷山恶水艰难生活了几个月，也依旧漂亮得像是被美酒浇灌出的花，还带了一点大病初愈后病态的妩媚。他好像很喜欢被亲吻脖子和耳垂，轻轻一碰就会发出剧烈的喘息声，下身也收缩得更紧。

托尔芬舔舐着伴侣光滑的肌肤不断重复着插入的动作，如野兽交配一般一口咬住了克努特漂亮的喉结。

克努特扬起头颅，把自己修长脆弱的脖子送入了野兽的利齿之下，既痛苦又快乐地死死抓着伴侣的胳膊不放，修长匀称的小腿勾住了他的腰背，勉力承受着来自托尔芬的肏干。

他颤栗着胡乱流出眼泪和口涎，苦苦哀求着想要释放，却眼睁睁地目睹托尔芬拽下他的腿高高抬起，随即又重重地插了进来。

未等克努特发出意乱情迷的尖叫声，托尔芬就抢先一步捂住了他的嘴：“你想让整片森林里的野兽都知道你在发情吗？”

他委委屈屈地咬住嘴唇极力克制着声音，但身下的快感汹涌来袭，实在难以忍耐，只得趴在托尔芬耳边低低地喘息。

“轻点，Kitty……”

“你叫我什么？”托尔芬重重一顶。

克努特呜咽了一声，断断续续说道：“托、托尔芬……慢点……”

“该死。”正处于热血沸腾阶段的托尔芬完全无法抵挡伴侣的哭求和呻吟，他加快了抽插的动作，握着公主脚踝的手臂倏然紧绷，一股浓稠的精液顺势灌进了克努特因高潮而痉挛不已的身体里。

一次的交媾足以让小王子感到满足了，而托尔芬犹嫌不够，坚如磐石的阴茎从克努特的身体里刚刚退出，紧接着又捅了进去，激得克努特大声尖叫，很快又有了感觉。

他一遍又一遍肏干着自己的伴侣，遵从着野兽本能将足够多的精液射入雌兽体内确保受孕成功。然而克努特始终都是雄性，繁衍的目的逐渐演化作征服的冲动。他不知道发情期将会持续多久，又得多长时间才算完。

当两人气喘吁吁地并肩躺在床上休憩时才后知后觉地发现，天已经黑透了。

“如果你是雌性的话，现在肚子里已经有了我的幼崽。”托尔芬抚摸着克努特的腹部，恶意满满地说道。

不知是做爱后的疲倦还是别的什么因素影响，克努特的脾气突然有了些许变化，竟不耐烦地拍掉他的手，简短地说道：“走开。”

托尔芬撇了撇嘴，刚要起身就被克努特一把拉住了短短的尾巴。

“你竟然敢真的离开！交配完不应该好好照顾伴侣吗？”

“那也要伴侣成功受孕。”他嘴硬道。事实上，交配完后女性兽人觉得不满意而解除婚约的也不在少数。男性兽人注定没有话语权，所以才如此渴望雌性能诞下自己的后代。

“你怎么知道没有？”克努特懒洋洋地说道。

托尔芬诧异地看了他一眼，奇怪地强调道：“你是雄性。”

“也没有人说兽人不能让男人怀孕。”

托尔芬被问懵了，半信半疑地又摸了摸克努特平坦的肚皮。

“察觉出什么了？”

“你的肚子好像在蠕动。”托尔芬惊愕地得出了这一结论。连他自己都不敢相信，受孕进程会发展得如此之快。而身为人类男性的克努特居然会怀孕，“你真的……怀孕了？”

克努特不可遏制地捧腹大笑起来，几乎笑出了泪。在托尔芬变得越来越难看的脸色下，他总算止了笑，不好意思地说道：“我饿了。”

“我给你带来了一只野鸽子。”

“我不想除毛掏内脏。”克努特理直气壮地说道，“为你怀孕的配偶剔除一下鸽子毛再架在火上烤一下，是你们身为雄性的责任吧。”他又补充道，“何况我还是个大病初愈的病患。”

托尔芬不甘心地下床给鸽子拔毛去了。他觉得克努特说的话有几分道理，毕竟父亲一直以来都是这么教育他的，不论是否处于发情期都要悉心照顾自己的伴侣。兽人实行一夫一妻制，既然他已经和克努特上了床，那个骄矜的小公主就是自己终身的伴侣了。

他一边给鸽子剃毛一边打了个哆嗦。

——他的家人似乎并不知道自己已经有了伴侣这件事，而且这个伴侣还是人类雄性。

“啊。”克努特短促地叫了一声。

“怎么了？”托尔芬闻声望去，却见克努特放荡地分开双腿，正在抠挖后穴射入的精液。这番动作落在雄兽眼中无疑是一种挑衅。

——任何雌兽排出自己体内的精液都在表明：她不愿意为雄兽诞育后代。哪怕克努特是个雄性，也足以让托尔芬气恼不已。

不过克努特并不那么想，仅仅是因为那些黏稠且大量的体液弄得他很不舒服。他没有注意到托尔芬阴沉的神色，兀自开了个玩笑：“你的幼崽……流出来了。”

托尔芬低吼地扑了过去。在克努特骤变的惊骇神情中再度进入了伴侣的身体。

06.

家人对他和克努特结成伴侣一事并不意外。

“大部分时间你都在外面跑，简直就像热恋中的傻瓜。”悠瓦说道。

“你的身上有另一人的味道。”海尔加闻到了托尔芬身上一缕稀薄的属于克努特的气味。

托尔兹无奈地笑了：“从你受伤那天起，我就知道你放不下那个人类。”

男孩被噎住了，老半天才说：“他也是雄性……”

“没什么可羞耻的。繁衍后代不是必要选项。”托尔兹看得非常开，丝毫不介意儿子是个同性恋的事实。

想想也是。除了托尔芬外，克努特没有任何依靠，独自一人生活在深山之中，几乎没有什么与外界接触的渠道，更遑论泄露秘密。一个被国王放逐的儿子与平民没什么两样。

况且无人知晓斯韦恩王流放他前下达了怎样御令，所以克努特孤单无依的身份简直安全到了极点。

海尔加热情地要求托尔芬带伴侣回来坐坐。倒是把托尔芬吓了一跳，胡乱答应等天气转暖冰雪融化一定带克努特回来。

“雪路不好走，他是个笨蛋，走得又慢又容易摔跤。”他嘴上虽然无比嫌弃，可心底却担忧克努特真的会摔倒受伤。

得知自己被托尔芬的家人无条件接纳后，克努特表现的也很震惊。

“但是……他们不介意？”

“很介意，因为你没法替我生下幼崽。”托尔芬故意说道，“或许我们该多尝试几次。”

克努特恼羞成怒，忽然又垂下了头，没精打采地研磨着豆子。

“出什么事了？”

“昨天飞来一只信鸽，上面绑着拉格纳给我的信，他要来找我。”克努特下定决心不做任何隐瞒。

“谁？”

“我的……老师和养父？”克努特尽力用托尔芬能理解的话语解释道，“我是由他抚养长大的，他就像我的父亲一样，只是没有血缘关系。”

托尔芬隐约想起来了这个名字，归功于伴侣之前把他普通猞猁时的碎碎念：“我记得他被流放了。”

“是的。可他安顿下来后辗转过来找我，想带我去他的驻地。”克努特说道，“之前大雪封山他没法来，也不确定我是不是死了。我给他报了平安，他回信说等天气暖和点就进山来找我。”

“然后呢？”托尔芬有些不悦地说道。

“我还没有跟他说你的事情，可能他觉得我一个人生活在山里太辛苦了吧。”

托尔芬一言不发地走上前，从后抱住了正在忙碌的伴侣。他的手缓慢且固执地在克努特扁平的肚子上来回抚摸，把金发男孩摸得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“干什么？”

“你是我的伴侣。”他低声道。无论是身为雄性的骄傲和尊严还是出于保密角度，他都不可能放任自己的伴侣离开。

“我知道。”克努特转过身捧起托尔芬的脸，故作轻松地说道，“我不会让肚子里的幼崽离开他的爸爸的。”

“嘿……这不好笑。”托尔芬真是唾弃雄兽可怜的本能。光是这件事他就被克努特笑话了好几次。

“给我一些时间让我好好想一想，我会找到合情合理的理由说服他让我继续留在山里。”

尽管克努特努力表现出从容自信，然而托尔芬仍从金发美人微微蹙起的眉头里获知这件事是如何不易和为难。一边是他，另一边是养育自己长大的养父，不论选择谁，另一方都不会好受。

不过既然克努特表示要全权处理此事，托尔芬也懒得插手，照例过着他们平淡恬静的小日子。直到拉格纳来的那一日。

冰雪渐渐消融，万物缓缓步入复苏的春季，猎物也变得更加易捕。托尔芬不费吹灰之力就逮了一只大兔子。去往木屋的路上他还美滋滋地想着一半炖汤一半烤了，大摇大摆地准备推门而入时却发现门从里面锁死了，压根打不开。

不对劲。

往常克努特都会在约定的时间段里给他留门，可今天却将门彻底锁死，仿佛生怕他意外闯入一般。

他扔下兔子跑到了一旁的小窗户上，结果窗户也被一块布遮得严实，里面一丝动静也看不到。

——克努特在做什么！

托尔芬难免气恼，他正要低吼着让里面的人开门，意外听到了一个陌生的声音。

“……克努特殿下，您是出身高贵的王子啊。难道真的甘心在这里度过余生吗？”

“……我不知道。”克努特长叹了口气，“要是可以的话，我也想回到文明社会去。”

托尔芬忍不住低吼。这和之前说的完全不一样。

“但是我已经失去了继承权了。与其到山下任人宰割，看那些乡绅贵族的脸色，倒不如留在这。”

“并不是绝对的！”拉格纳激动地说道，“只要找到兽人，割下一块肉不就行了？”

兽人？肉？

托尔芬眸色一沉，不由自主地联想到之前与克努特的对话。他本以为对方仅仅是读书过后的好奇，未曾想竟有这样的缘故。

一块兽人的肉就可以换回继承权，听起来是个不错的买卖。难怪如他这般手无缚鸡之力的家伙也敢孤注一掷地住到深山里来，看样子是早早就盯住了他们。

托尔芬当即发誓要逃得远远的再也不回来，迈了两步又忍不住停下。他想知道克努特会作何回应。

“找不到的。”克努特苦笑道，“几百年都没人找到，我们怎么可能会找到？”

“我会吩咐手底下的人去找，总之有一线希望就不能放过。”拉格纳反反复复坚持道，“您可是高贵的王子殿下啊。”

克努特刚要回答，突然听到门外传来阵阵异响。他第一反应是托尔芬在挠门，可眼下拉格纳正在屋内，并不是见面的好时候。所以立即收敛表情，装作无事发生。

“什么声音？”

“可能是路过的野兽。”克努特轻描淡写道，“别去管他。”

拉格纳点了点头。

见屋中人没有反应，屋外的猛兽也识趣地离开了。拉格纳趁着天黑前下了山，欣慰地感叹自己的小王子经受历练越发成熟可靠，而后郑重地嘱咐克努特要保重自身。他会斟酌着另买一块地供小王子隐居，一有兽人的消息就会赶来通知他。

克努特感慨万千地送走了拉格纳，见对方的身影彻底消失在密林里，适才小声地唤道：“托尔芬？”

猞猁叼着兔子从屋后的灌木丛里窜了出来，刚把兔子扔到地上就重新化作了人形。

“你又不穿衣服！”

“猞猁怎么穿衣服！”他嚷嚷着接过克努特的外袍，不满地盯着拉格纳离去的方向。

“拉格纳来过了。”

“我知道。你屋子里尽是一股生人的味道。”他无比厌恶地说道。

“我想等他再来时，把你介绍给他认识。”

“怎么介绍？”

“就说你是山里的猎户，冬天封山的时候帮过我。”克努特亲了亲他，然后别扭地移开视线，“……而且，我们还结成了伴侣。”

托尔芬抱紧自己的配偶，将自己的气味重新覆盖到伴侣身上：“他要是不答应呢？你是王子，而我是‘猎人’。”

“他会答应的。他所做的一切都是为了让我过得好一点罢了。”克努特抓住间隙制止了托尔芬的进一步动作，“你得答应我控制你的脾气，不管他说什么都不能发火。”

托尔芬耸了耸肩膀：“我尽量。”

相比较兽人而言，人类并不完全具备忠贞的概念。即便宣称一夫一妻制的贵族也会各自寻找情人与情妇。身为王族的他就不止一次在王宫里遇到过父亲的情妇，还有他哥哥的。

克努特想，自己是不一样的。至少自从与托尔芬交付了爱意之后，他也把那个脾气坏的小子当做了自己终身的伴侣，从未想过会和托尔芬以什么样的方式分开。

拉格纳一定会祝福他们的吧。他满心欢喜地想。

但当他被随从包围着，眼睁睁看着猎人在自己的伴侣身上留下箭翎后。托尔芬夹杂着绝望、愤怒和悲切的眼神深深刺痛了他。一个强烈的不祥预感如乌云般笼罩在心头：他与托尔芬马上就要分开了。

不愿接受事实的克努特疯狂嘶喊着想要挣脱束缚，以便奔向自己的伴侣身边，却被拉格纳死死拉住。

“为什么！”他不明白，分明没有与拉格纳说起托尔芬是兽人的事情，对方是怎么知道的？

“我带了糕点想要给你但是忘了，折返时看到了那个男孩。”拉格纳的口吻怜爱又冷酷，“不需要他死，只要他一块肉，一切困境都迎刃而解了。”

当时，发现兽人踪迹的男人兴奋又激动，大约猜到了克努特和兽人之间的关系，也知晓重情义的小王子说谎的理由。克努特绝不会允许出卖自己的伙伴来换取继承权，所以必须由他来。

“放他走。”克努特定了定神，语气凝重地说道，“如果你还认为我还是你的王子，你就听我的命令，放他走。”

拉格纳的表情顿时变得有些为难，从小到大他基本没有对克努特的要求说个“不”字。然而随从可不会像拉格纳这样明事理，他们见到百年难遇的兽人只会思考如何抽筋扒皮，拿下兽人的血肉去交换大量金子和财宝。

“逃！Kitty！逃！”克努特厉声喊道，“快逃！”

猞猁纹丝不动地站在那儿。他始终不肯相信克努特出卖了自己，见此情形更是笃定了自己的猜测。虽然势单力薄，但仍然不甘示弱地朝着俘虏自己配偶的敌人发出怒吼。

“Kitty！”克努特坚持不懈地用假名喊他。平常听到这个名字的托尔芬总会生气地走开，可如今却寸步不让地与人类对峙着，小心寻找着机会突入人群解救自己的伴侣。

面对凶猛异常的野兽，猎人们纷纷扬起长枪与弓矢。箭翎如雨般落下，纵使托尔芬再灵活也不免中箭。他从树枝摔落在地，箭矢贯穿了他的后腿，稍稍一动便是钻心刺骨的疼。

手握长枪的随从跃跃欲试地上前，准备看准时机一击贯穿托尔芬的心脏。

克努特厉呼一声，狠下心来拔出拉格纳腰间的配剑，瞄准养父的手臂挥剑剜了过去。他的力道控制的很好，仅是割开一道血口子。剧烈的疼痛也足够让拉格纳松开束缚他的手。

他跌跌撞撞地闯进箭雨中，一己之力推开了想要攻击的长枪手，奔袭到猞猁身边颤声喊他：“托尔芬、托尔芬，你还好吗？”

猞猁强打精神叫了一声，舔了舔他的手。

“听着，你马上离开这儿，懂了吗？别来找我。我会去找你的。我发誓一定会去找你的。”克努特语速飞快地安慰道，低头吻了吻猞猁杂乱的皮毛。

他拿起那把血淋淋的剑，转身执剑屹立于众人眼前，一把抹去自己脸上多余的泪水。飞溅的鲜血染上了他漂亮的金发和柔软的面颊，灰蓝色的眼瞳灼灼坚毅，犹如现身人世的女武神。身后的猞猁悲愤地嘶吼着。

“快走你这个笨蛋！快走！”

托尔芬咬紧牙关，决定听从伴侣的指示。他振作精神咬断了过长的箭翎，迅速朝森林转移。

“别让它逃了！”猎人们嚷嚷道。他们对兽人志在必得，毫不顾忌克努特尚且站在他们的攻击范围内，孤注一掷地放出大量箭矢想要拦下那只即将逃走的兽人。在贪欲面前，人性与生命轻微的如同脚边的尘埃。

“殿下！”拉格纳的惊呼声骤然响起。所有人后知后觉地发现克努特的胸前不知何时插了一只箭，恰好嵌在心口位置。

威力十足的箭头轻轻松松穿过了那具不算强壮的身体。他的嘴角喷涌出大量鲜血，紧接着一头栽倒到在了地上，像是一朵失去支点、凋谢衰败的花，连死亡都是那样唯美。

男人发疯般地冲上前去，哆嗦着抱起了自己的小主人，犹不敢相信自己看到的一切。

“殿下，殿下……”他哀泣地呼唤着，对自己的所作所为后悔不已，可是为时已晚，一切都来不及了。

克努特奄奄一息地望着他。

耳边风声鼓噪，伴随着山林间野兽不知名的怒吼与幽咽。他张了张嘴，却发不出一丝声音。澄澈的眼珠开始变得浑浊，目光慢慢失去焦点，仿佛开天辟地前昏暗迷蒙的宇宙。

血液的大量流失令他的意识飞速模糊。他看不清面前的一切，只能依稀辨别出是拉格纳，他敬爱的养父。克努特急切地试图穿过浓雾捕捉拉格纳的眼神，希望对方能明白自己的心意。

拉格纳悲叹了一声，有力地握住他苍白的手，允诺道：“你放心，殿下……”

在那个时代，刺入心脏的伤基本无药可救。他无能为力地注视着小王子的生命力随着涌出的鲜血渐渐消逝，最终在他怀里停止了呼吸。

无从查证那支箭是从谁的弓矢上射出的，所以在场每个人都是杀死王子的凶手。他们唯恐被拉格纳追责，受到来自王室的严惩，压根顾不上追捕托尔芬，纷纷倒地忏悔祈求宽恕。狩猎行动就此终止。

拉格纳自责不已，在他看来自己才是罪魁祸首。他痛苦地抱着克努特温热的尸体哭嚎了很久，忍着伤痛置备了一口棺材，将自己的小王子放了进去，葬在了他生前心心念念想要留下的山林中、那座木屋的旁边。

07.

托尔芬回到木屋时差不多过去了五天时间。腿上的伤在惊人的自愈力下已经康复，他行动自如地在木屋边徘徊，仔细嗅闻克努特留下的气味，不抱希冀地祈祷自己的配偶还站在门后，会为他打开那扇门。

等等。鼻尖闻到了一股混合着潮湿泥土的奇怪味道。

他奋力跑到木屋边，意外撞见了那座立起来的陌生坟冢。托尔芬咆哮着，片刻不敢多想，下意识地用前爪快速刨着已经砌好的坟土，即便鲜血淋漓也没有停止。可惜黄土之下静静卧着一具木质棺椁，无数细节无一不冷酷而清晰地宣告一个残忍的事实：你来迟了。

死了？克努特怎么能死呢？他该跟着拉格纳离开这里。纵使回不到富庶华丽的王宫，也应找一处宁静祥和的田庄安稳度过余生。

托尔芬不死心地化作人形，拼尽全力掀开了那钉死的棺盖。指盖翘起，十指血肉模糊，他顾不上疼，颤抖着抱起伴侣的遗骸，惊讶地发现那具本该冷却的尸体仍有余温。

胸前的创口早就被拉格纳处理了，只剩下一团血肉模糊的疤，犹如栖满藻类的干涸的河床。再凑近些，克努特的气息全无，如同睡着一般。

“克努特，喂……”托尔芬破天荒地呼喊他的名字，谨慎而轻微地拍着伴侣微凉的面颊，唯恐将对方吵醒，又期望对方能够醒来，“喂，你还活着吗？”

他恍惚回忆起在林中第一次看到克努特的样子。鲜活又充满生命力的人类，眉宇间却有散不开的忧愁和悲伤，面容不似现在这般安详恬淡，就像所有世俗的欲望都得到了满足，再无所求。

“别死，喂，克努特。不要死……”他第一次发现自己哭嚎时的声音如此沙哑难听。太多的绝望和痛苦堆砌在喉咙间难以抒发，悉数化成了破碎的呼喊和低沉的哀叹。

托尔芬第一次承认自己爱着他的，毫无隔阂、无所保留地爱着他。脑海中急遽闪过与克努特相处的日日夜夜，宛如死前将会看到的走马灯。

他们共进的晚餐，为一件琐碎小事起的争执，床笫间的亲密接触，每个早晨醒来看到克努特临窗梳着自己的头发，黄昏归巢时他站在门后噙着愉悦而满足的微笑。

仿佛爱情在克努特死亡的那刻也一并被死神宣判了终结。

“咳、咳咳……”棺外的新鲜空气刺激了克努特尚未枯萎的肺叶，他深吸口气随后剧烈地咳嗽了起来，直至把肺叶中的空气统统换掉，才隐隐睁开了眼。

“我是在……天国吗？”他惊愕地看着托尔芬，“你怎么也死了？”

托尔芬没有纠正他不合时宜的发言，哑然而怔忪地凝视着死而复生的伴侣，丝毫无法理解当下发生的一切。

难道是因为那一口血？为了克努特能快点康复喂他的一点兽人的血液，意外成了他幸存下来的关键。那现在的克努特还是人类吗？

克努特恍恍惚惚地抚摸爱人泪流满面的面颊，心口的隐隐刺痛和周遭熟悉的一切终于让他迟缓地醒悟到这里依然是人间而非天国。

“我还活着？为什么？”受了那样的致命伤居然还能够幸存下来，显然不是拉格纳所做的努力，否则自己也不会被埋葬。

“可能是我的血改造了你的身体。”托尔芬嫌恶地抹去自己脸上不该有的透明液体，吸了吸鼻子把克努特扶了起来，“你陷入了假死状态，他们都以为你真的死了。”

原来是因祸得福。

木屋依旧可以使用，并未因主人的“死亡”而彻底封死。他倚靠在伴侣身上艰难爬上了床，短短几步路却累得气喘吁吁，面色愈发惨白可怖。

托尔芬跪在他的床边上紧紧抓着他的手腕：“你是怎么受伤的？”

克努特摸着自己胸口的伤，言简意赅地说道：“试图挡住那些箭，不幸失败了。”

“笨蛋！那可是会死的！”托尔芬生气地说道。

“我知道。”克努特的语速很慢，几乎说几个字就要停一停，十分吃力，“但没有关系。要不是你给我送吃的，我本来也会在冬天死去，根本支撑不到春天。况且假如我死了，你就能去找可以为你生下幼崽的伴侣了。”

“没有人愿意豢养一头猞猁。”他闷闷不乐地说道，“除了你。”

克努特的眼睛睁得大大的，难以置信地望着他：“狡猾的小鬼，你居然连这种事都骗我！我差点死不瞑目！”

托尔芬：“……”

“所以我现在，是人，还是兽人？”

“不知道。”托尔芬嘟囔道，“无论如何，你还是雄性。”

“啊哈，你永远也得不到你的幼崽了。”他讥诮地说道，难得用上了刻薄的语气。

“饲养人类已经是一件艰苦的事情了，没有幼崽也是一件好事。”

“能为你的人类捉一只鸽子来吗？他几天没吃东西了，急需补充体力。”

“你现在的样子很像我怀孕的婶婶，自从她有了幼崽后总是一副饿得可以吃下一头牛的状态……好了，省点力气别打我，我这就去。”

08.

兽人间的消息传得很快。不多时，整片区域的兽人们都知道托尔兹与海尔加膝下的小儿子托尔芬找到配偶的消息。

“那小子都找到伴侣了！凭什么我没有！”不乏有人发出这样的诘问。

他们觉得最不可能找到心仪对象的就是托尔芬了。当他们见到克努特过分艳丽的面庞后更是无比惊讶，如芙蕾雅一般美丽的女神怎么会看上托尔芬那小子。回应他们的则是托尔芬唇边嘲讽的微笑，以及警告不准任何人觊觎接近他伴侣。

而对于庞大的王国来说，一个不受宠爱的王子的死讯就像丢入水中的石子，惊一丝涟漪后又很快平息了下去。没人再记得那座山上发生什么，只知道一位王子的灵魂永远留在了山上。

克努特几乎不必特意易容装扮，只需用头巾拢起他金色的长发，就可以大大方方地出现在集市上，混迹于兽人中间。除却他太过漂亮的面容外，根本不会有人在意到他。

托尔芬带着猎物回家时发现一个小崽子正缠在克努特的腿边上。

“哪儿来的幼崽！”

“你的幼崽，一个女人送来的。”克努特头也不抬地说道。

“我的？”托尔芬骇然，他的发情期刚过没多久，怎么会拥有这么大的孩子？何况他可没有和除克努特以外任何一个女性或男性交配过！

“开玩笑。”他的金发伴侣抬眼狡猾地笑了笑，“你姐姐的儿子。她和丈夫吵架了，所以孩子先留在我们这儿住一阵子。”

“该死，我可没有同意！”他咆哮道。

克努特耸了耸肩膀：“你没有选择权，毕竟也打不过姐姐。”

“叔叔，什么时候开饭呀？”小孩奶声奶气地问道。

“很快就好。再等等。”克努特弯腰亲了亲孩子的额头，对待幼童似乎比对待托尔芬有耐心多了。

托尔芬眯起眼睛，上前抓起孩子把人关进了一旁的小房间里，临走前不忘扔了几个玩具过去：“自己玩。”

“你这是干什么？”

托尔芬并不回答，直接把伴侣扛在肩膀上，不顾克努特的挣扎将人带回了卧室。

“造属于我们的孩子。”他理直气壮地说着，“为你的丈夫繁衍后代是身为伴侣的职责吧？”

“那你得快点。”克努特轻笑了起来，“幼崽忍饥挨饿坚持不了太长时间。”

“先让他饿着吧。”托尔芬咬上了克努特的嘴唇。

-FIN-

Faust

2021/1/5


End file.
